DN Angel sequal: Back in Time
by Adin Allivuruk
Summary: Dark and Krad sealed up and not coming out,now what will happen to the next generaton?They all wish that they could go back in tima and see how their parents were.Wishes can be very powerful, especially when you're alter ego want it to happen RR
1. Meet the Gang

**Author's Note: NEETHU HERE! I asked Sissy permission if I could write my own fan fiction and she said yes! It's like one of Sissy other stories. I'll update on the crossover very soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Neethu, not Yukiru.**

**------I-----------never-----------get------------tired---------of--------this---------**

_June 13, Friday_

It was a night like other ones, Dark was going o steal another artifact, but this time, it wasn't created by the Hikaris, the creator was anonymous, the was artwork was a big circle with gold and silver thread inside creating a silver and gold pictures intertwining (looks better than it sounds). The artwork was unnamed and it was said that it can bring people from the future to our time, but it wasn't known how for in the future or who they brought or if they were even from Japan.

Risa, Riku and Takeshi were in the crowd. Risa was there to see Dark, Takeshi was there to take pictures and Riku was there to make sure Risa didn't do anything stupid. Dark came out of the building with that smirk on his face, Krad and Satoshi didn't stop him because they knew what would happen if the artwork was tampered with too much, Dark didn't know.

He flew out of the building, the moon's light reflected off the artwork, causing it to activate, it started to shake and burn, so Dark had to drop it, and while it was falling it started to disappear. When it was finally gone, the sky grew a bright white, then it faded to show the class Riku, Risa, Daisuke, Satoshi and Takeshi were in. Only this time, instead Daisuke, it was a red-headed girl, she had wavy red hair that went a little past the shoulder, she was talking to a boy with brown hair and big brown eyes, Daisuke remembered that that was the same boy he saw when he went to the future (I think episode 14 or 16).

'Dark! That girl look like me and that boy looks like he could be related to Risa!'

'_The date on the calendar say 2024_(I don't know what year the anime is in, I'm making it up)_ that's 20 years into the future'_

Next to them was a girl standing next the red headed girl. She had super straight blue hair and blue eyes, showing that she was related to Satoshi. I boy with jet black hair and blue eyes and any girl would swoon over was talking to the bluenette, mostly likely flirting, she looked like she wasn't listening. There was a girl was yelling at the black haired boy for flirting with Rio and to leave her alone, she hair blonde hair and green eyes. I boy with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes was trying to keep the blonde and black haired boy from fight. Let's listening their conversation.

"Kakeru, did you hear what happened?" The red haired girl asked the brunette, Risa thought it would be a good idea to write their names down.

"What do you mean Sakura?" He asked back.

"My mom and dad, Risa, Satoshi, Takeshi and Satsuki won a trip to Hawaii for a month!" she said as the rest of the gang started listening, expect Rio and Haru and Kisa who already knew who gave them the gift.

Let's listen to their conversation.

"Rio, do you think it was a good idea to give the gift to them?" Kisa (blonde hair and green eyes) asked.

"It wasn't really a choice, Lyte took over while I was asleep, and she said it was for the best." Rio said

"Best?! Why would them being gone for a month be a god thing?! Maybe a couple of days, but a month?!" Haru said (black hair and blue eyes)

"Well, Night and her said that something was going to happened to us and to was gong to last way longer then a month, but that was all the time they could keep our parents away."

"What do you mean…?"

"…I don't know, but by the way they're acting, it must be big."

The bell rang, signaling that school was over, the 6 kids left for their secret base, an abandoned house surrounded by big Sakura trees. They fixed it up and now it look like a regular house. The kids sat down in a circle and discussed what to do while their parents were gone.

"I'm so bored; I bet our parents had a better life when they were kids." Kisa said as she munch on a bag of chips.

"Of course they did, they had Dark the make the town lively and Krad to make things more interesting." Rio said.

"I wish we could just go back in time and see how to they lived." Haru said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Me five"

"Are you sure?" Rio asked.

"YES!" they rest answered in union.

"Then all you have to do is red this." she said as she gave them each a piece of paper.

"What are you talking about?" Kakeru asked Rio as passed out the paper.

"Just trust me" she said, only this time it wasn't her voice, it was deep, more melodic with a bit of a British accent to it.

"OK…" he answered."

"Castor of wishes, hear our cry, bring us to the land of 20 years ago, NOW!" they all said, all of a sudden, the floor disappeared and they found them selves landing on top of a museum, the same one Dark was one right now.

"That's" Sakura said.

"Dark Mousey" Daichi finished.

**Author's Note: DONE!! PLEASE REIVEW, constructive criticism allowed, but no flames, I'm only 8 so be nice! Tell me if you want me to add anything to the story so you like it more! Ja ne!**


	2. Lyte and Kaito

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry I took so long! I decided to update! I hope you like it!

-------------------------This--------------------------Is------------------------------A-------------------lot--------------------of------------------fun------------------------

Previously

"Castor of wishes, hear our cry, bring us to the land of 20 years ago, NOW!" they all said, all of a sudden, the floor disappeared and they found them selves landing on top of a museum, the same one Dark was one right now.

"That's" Sakura said.

"Dark Mousey" Daichi finished.

-----------------------Back-----------------to---------------------the-------------------story--------------what-------------will---------------happen? -----------------

The kids got up and looked over the roof and saw people looking back at them, they spotted Risa, Riku, Takeshi in the back and Satoshi with the other policemen, Rio, Daichi, Sakura and Haru knew the Dark was Daisuke.

"OH MY GAWD!!! WE'RE IN THE PAST!" Kisa said as she started jumping up and down, she accidentally slipped, grabbing Kakeru, who grabbed Sakura, who grabbed Haru, who grabbed Rio, who pulled all of them back up. (She's really strong).

"HELLO PEOPLE OF THE PAST, WE COME FROM THE FUTURE!!" Sakura yelled, flailing her arms around.

Sakura jumped off the roof again, only to land on her feet gracefully, Followed by the others, Rio and Haru landed on their feet too, but Kisa, Kakeru and Daichi fell on their butts with a bog 'umph!"

"Hi everybody, you're looking at kids who were born 20 year in the future!" Kakeru said as both he and Kisa flailed their hands around and glomping Riku and Risa.

"Rio, tell Lyte that she and Night have A LOT of explaining to do!" Haru hissed on Rio's ear, Dark and Satoshi were the only one who knew what he said.

"Ok, give me a minute, I tell Kisa to transform to later," she whispered to him. Only to be interrupted by Kakeru.

"What are you two talking about…" Kakeru asked and everyone stared at them.

"Nothing.' They said in union, causing even more suspicions.

"Anyway…just for those who still don't know who are parents are, I'm Sakura Niwa, the brown/red head is Daichi Niwa, the blonde is Kisa Seehara, the brunette is Kakeru Hiwatari, the boy who was talking to Rio is Haru Seehara and last but definitely not last it Rio Hiwatari." Sakura said as Risa ran up to Rio.

"Wow…" was Risa's reaction

"…What?" Rio asked irately.

"You look just like Hiwatari, but you're really pretty."

"Why do you think I let her be my girlfriend, because she's sm- OW!" Haru was interrupted when Rio punched him in the face.

"For the last time…I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFIEND!" Rio screamed when Haru tried to runaway, only to be dragged away to a house surrounded by sakura blossoms.

"HEY!! That's our hang out, who owns that house now?" Kisa asked at she looked at the house.

"Oh that? That's one of our cottages." Risa said to Kisa.

"If it's not too much trouble, can we live here; we'll take good care of the house and everything so you won't have to do anything!" Daichi asked.

"It's ok with me, how about you Riku?" Risa asked her twin.

"Ok, but we'll need to make sure mom and dad know about this." She said.

"What about clothes and food!" Risa asked.

"Oh, that's ok, Sakura and Rio are really good cooks, clothes are already covered…" Haru said.

"How are you going to get money?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh, that won't be a problem…" Rio said with a glint in her eyes that caused almost everyone except 5 people (the future kids) to wonder what she was planning.

After some arrangements and them going to the store and buying food with money that just so happen to appear in Rio's purse.

It was 1 in the morning and everyone was sleeping, except Rio and Haru who were on the roof, (I get a lot of my inspiration from Fruits Basket).

"What do we do now…what about how real parent, what they will think if they find out that we're missing…" Haru said with a said face, Rio patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we have Lyte and Night, we'll be fine." She said with a small, innocent smile only Haru ever saw, the closest thing anyone else anyone else ever saw close to a smile was a smirk.

"Thanks, but Kaito says he wants to speak with Lyte," he said, Rio expression changed a bit as she nodded; they both got up and started glowing and grew taller. 5'5" Haru with black hair and ocean blue eyes and 5'4" Rio with blue hair and ice blue eyes were now a man 6'2" with dark blue medium length hair and bright neon green eyes and a women with long blonde hair that looks like it was made of gold tied up with diamond pins, her eyes with honey gold eyes.

"What do you want Kaito, I'll tired" Lyte said with a hint of a German accent as she yawned.

"…I just want to say hi" he said as he took a step towards her, she stood her ground.

"Kaito, what do you really want." She said as she sat down. He sat down too.

"Do you think it was a good idea to bring the kids in the past?" he said as he looked up at the stars.

"Yea, they know now who they're going to marry, what jobs they're going to have so the future is sealed." She said as little kitty with black fur and blue eyes jumped on her head.

"Hey, it Marron…how did she get here" Kaito said as he scratched the back of Marron's ear, causing her to purr.

"I'm still surprised that Marron likes you so much, she used to only like me, then she got attached to Rio, but that's usual, but then you came along and she immediately liked you…" she said she threw a white rose into the sky, causing it to start snowing.

"Maybe it's because it knew that I would never try to hurt you or Marron?" he said with a big goofy smile. She snickered.

"Kaito…" Lyte began.

"Yes…" he said innocently.

"Did you say that for Marron's sake, or are you just trying to get me to like you?"

"A little of both, mostly the liking part," he said with a big grin.

"I don't get up, around others you're so serious and nonchalant, but around me you're…this" she said, pointing to him, he still had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Don't you like it?" he said giving her big eyes.

"I'm…ok with it…but we'd better transform back, Rio and Haru need to get to bed." She said as she jumped off the roof and jumped through a window

"Ok!"

They changed back into the kids as they both went to their rooms.

Operation-bring-kids-to-new-world was a success.

Operation-transfer-to-Azumano-middle-school was to begin tomorrow.

----------Tomorrow-----------------first------------day-------------of----------school-------------what-------------------will-----------happen---------------------

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long, VBS was Thursday to Sunday and I had to go for practices too for songs. Review please so I get your opinion! Had an idea for the story, write to me!**


	3. Background Info, srry if boring!

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long!! GOMENAI!!!! I'M MUST BE THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I posted up pictures of my OC'S! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU CAN SEE THEM OR IF THERE"S A PROBLEM PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters of DN Angel or Rio, Haru, Sakura, Daiki, Kakeru, Kisa, Kaito, Lyte, Maron and Night, they belong to Yukiru and Nida! **

**------------Time-------------------For-----------------the----------------school----------------------madness!!-----------------------**

Kisa and Daiki were the first ones up, they made breakfast.

"Hey Daiki, aren't you sad that you're not Dark?" Kisa said timidly.

"Naw…I'm perfectly happy with how my life is now…" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, if anyone had to be your "sacred maiden" who would it have it be?" she said as she looked down at the food she was chopping so he wouldn't see her blush, Daiki didn't look anything like Daisuke's grandpa, his hair was red-brown-gold, but it was a little longer and covered his eyes a little, his eyes are a honey/gold color, and during his time he had his own fan club. Kisa had a bit of a crush on him too. (He's a lot like Edward from twilight, STEPHANIE MEYER ROCKS!!!)

He lean toward her till their faces were just inches apart (he's a lot like dark, picture there two as Rika and Dark in a way…)

"Why are you so interested?" He said with a smirk, if it wasn't for Kisa long blond hair being a wall between them, he would have seen her face turn bright red.

"OH nothing! Just with everything that happened, I wanted to know if you wished you were like Daisuke.

"I'm fine with what I have, Sakura, Kakeru, Rio, Haru…you" he said the last part with a smile, but Kisa didn't see.

"Oh! Well we'd better wake the others! Breakfast is ready!" she said as she hurried to set the table. Daiki stared at her a little more before going upstairs to get them. Sakura and Kakeru were at their daily comedy. (BEWARE OF AYAME/SHIGURE MOMENT!!)

"OH my dear Kakeru did you sleep well?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Rio rolled her eyes as she passed them.

"As long as I'm near you, I fine" he said, almost closing the distance between them, leave 1 inch distance between them.

"Please you two, some of us are trying to eat!" Haru yelled as they just laughed and sat down.

"So are you guys ready?" Kisa asked as she finished setting the food down and the table and took her seat next to Rio.

"I can't wait! Night's also pretty excited!" Sakura said as she started eating her French toast.

Since I'm too lazy, I'm gonna skip their conversation, time for school!!!

-------------Time----------------------for--------------------------the----------------------------action-------------------!!!!!!--------------

The whole class was so excited, Takeshi and Risa especially, they made sure their kids sat next to them, but in the end, the kids sat in the back. Rio and Daiki talking with each other while Haru and Kakeru talked with the other boys in the class and finally Kisa and Sakura were talking to Riku and Risa.

The teacher came in and taught about stuff they really didn't need to know.

TIME FOR LUNCH!!

Sakura, Kakeru, Rio, Haru, Kisa and Daiki ate with Satoshi and Daisuke since Takeshi had lunch detention and Risa and Riku were decorating a friend's locker.

ROOF!! (ha-ha doggie)---------------------------

"How's Dark Daisuke?" Haru asked, breaking the silence.

'W-WHAT!" Daisuke stuttered.

"What are you so surprised about, Dark and Krad don't appear in the future, which is probably good since Kakeru would never be able to handle Krad" Haru said light-heartily while receiving a glare from Rio.

"Oh! I'm sorry, h-he's ok" Daisuke said while looking down at his food. Daiki gave him a small smile.

"Haru, how do you know so much about us?" Satoshi asked side glancing at him.

"OH! Lyte and Night told us!" Kakeru said, receiving a glare from both Daiki and Rio now.

"Who are Lyte and Night?" Daisuke asked while question marks swirled all around him.

There was a long pause as all the kids looked at each other, then Kisa cleared her throat.

"Lyte and Night are the White Wings, like how Krad and Dark are the Black Wings. They were created by Hikari's who were hiding, only 3 Hikari knew about them: Mura, Kari, and Roki. Lyte and Night are known to be Krad and Dark's younger sisters. Their tamers are Rio and Sakura." Kisa said the last part looking down. Daisuke's and Satoshi eyes widened, Krad and Dark were listening in the back of their heads.

"I hope I don't sound mean when I ask this but, how do Haru and Kisa know al about this?" Daisuke asked timidly, Haru and Kisa smiled at him.

"Oh… just because Takeshi doesn't know about Krad and Dark and the Niwa's and Hikari's, doesn't mean we don't! OH Daisuke I expected better from you!" Haru said, followed him laughing, only making Daisuke feel worse.

"Ignore him Daisuke; the reason why we know is because of Kaito, if it wasn't for him, we'd be as clueless as dad." She said with a bright smile.

"And Kaito is…" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, he's Haru's other half!' Sakura said.

"Grrrrr……" Haru said as he glared at Sakura.

"What's wrong Haru, you seemed so happy with telling them about Lyte and Night" Sakura said with a smug face that made you want to claw her.

" How did you get cursed Haru?" Satoshi asked, knowing it was also on the red-head's mind of how even though he wasn't a Hikari or Niwa.

"The curse is that Kaito is supposes to curse the boy closest to Lyte's tamer that isn't a Niwa or Hikari." Daiki said.

Daisuke, who's head was spinning from the info, said it was time for class. They all went to class, meeting up with Risa, Riku and Takeshi.

AFTER SCHOOL!-----

Risa thought it would be a great idea, since it was a Friday, if they all go to Azumano Joyland, Satoshi and Daisuke said they couldn't because they were "busy". Everyone else went

AFTER PLAYTIME--------

There was a report that Phantom Dark would be showing up. They future kids were at home watching the tv.

"Did you guys see were Rio and Sakura went" Kakeru asked as he sat down on the couch.

"They said they had to take care of some business" Daiki said as he came into the room, Kisa following.

"I hope they're alright..." Kisa said with a sad face, Haru patted her head.

"Don't worry, knowing them, I feel bad for anyone who runs into them!" he said with a big smile.

"I hope so…" Kisa said.

AT THE MUSUEM---------

Dark was breezing through the traps, when he got there, who was there to greet him then Krad!

In the midst of their fight , a swirl of Black and White rose petals appeared and revealed two females, one of black and one of white. The black winged female had a big smile on her face, while the white winged female 's face was emotionless.

"Hello Dark and Krad," Night said

"We've been expecting you" Lyte finished

------------OH--------------------------------------MY-----------------------------GAWD------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Semi cliffhanger! What will happen, don't forget to check my profile and see when you click the links, you are able to see the pictures, tell me if you can! Bye!**


	4. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!!! I took so much time to update! WAA! BAD ME! hit myself over the head with fist I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, but I do own al lot of my stories main characters! **

Dark and Krad turned around to see two females standing on either side of the sculpture of a rose surrounded my thorns.

"Who are you?" Krad asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Night and Lyte.

"Don't you remember us?" Night asked with big eyes. Both men shook their heads.

"Their memories of us were taken away, don't you remember?" Lyte asked emotionlessly as Night gave her a small sad smile.

"I know, I had just hope they would at least regain some memory."

With that said, the two girls started glowing, one a rich purple color, the other a beautiful gold color. The next Dark and Krad knew, they were pulled into pulled into an abyss of black and white swirls.

Daisuke woke up to see he was at his house in his bed.

"W-What happened Dark? Dark?" Daisuke repeated his name when Dark didn't respond. Daisuke kept calling Dark but gave up when he didn't answer.

Since I'm to lazy to say what happened to Satoshi, I'll just say he didn't really care about Krad not answering

The Next Day…

Dark and Krad were still gone when Daisuke and Satoshi woke up, Satoshi finally had a peacefully night of sleep as Daisuke had an anxious one.

"Mom! Something's wrong! Dark hasn't answered me since last night!" Daisuke said to his mother.

"Really? Well if he doesn't answer you today, then we'll look into it." Emiko said as Daisuke took a piece of toast and ran out the door.

At the beginning of class Daisuke and Satoshi were deep in thought about Dark when Rio and Sakura walked up to him.

"Do you want to know what happened to Dark and Krad?" Rio asked while Daisuke's eyes widened and Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, trying to act like dumb.

"Quit acting Daisuke, we mean about Dark and Krad not being with you two last night." Rio said as she looked out the window.

"What did you do to them?" Satoshi asked, not liking Rio being mean to Daisuke.

"We sent to the Memory Mistress's Shop so they could remember about their lives before they became artworks." Sakura said as she played with her hair, both girls not taking the situation as seriously as Daisuke and Satoshi were.

"What about the two girls who were there?" Daisuke asked, remembering the Black and White winged girls that were there that night.

"They're with Sakura and me, they decided not to interfere with anymore time traveling. Rio informed as she took her seat.

"They won't come back until we think their ready to comeback.

Both boys were thinking the same thing, but for different reasons of course

"_This isn't good"_

When school was over, Rio, Sakura and Satoshi decided to go the Daisuke's house to inform them about the news.

Emiko went ballistic.

"WHAT??!!! DARK IS STUCK BACK IN TIME?! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!!"

"I really don't see what the problem here is, and besides, that gives Daisuke and Satoshi some peaceful time to relax.

Not the best answer.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED, JUST SOMETHING TO EXPECT FROM A HIKARI, THEY'RE ALL USELESS!" Emiko screamed at her, causing her, Sakura, Daisuke and Satoshi is winced a little.

"You're the useless one, you have no talent and the only way to make yourself feel batter is the push everyone else down." Rio said with a small smirk on her face.

SMACK!

A large red hand print stained Rio's face, but she still had the smirk on her face.

"MOM! Don't hit her, she's Satoshi and Risa's daughter" Daisuke said, but it was no use, the flame had sparked, the battle had begun,

And the war between Rio and Emiko had started.

**Author's Note: Mini-cliffy! I wonder what will happen to Dark and Krad, and what about Emiko and Rio! These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of **_**DN Angel: Back in Time**___


	5. Uh Oh

**Author's Note: I update again!! I got a head full of ideas last night in a dream, but since it was a dream I can't remember some of it. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, happy?**

"Stop it Emiko, I also was one of the people who sent Dark back in time!" Sakura said as she stood in front of the still smirking Rio. That only made Emiko madder.

"How could you go against the Niwa family like that?! I can't believe you'd do something like that!" Emiko screamed, that made Sakura lose it.

SMASH! CRASH! BANG!

Emiko was on the floor unconscious and instead of Rio and Sakura there was Lyte and Night. (A/n: They're back!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!)

"Hi everyone! Did we miss something?" Night said, oblivious to the fact she and Lyte had accidentally knocked Emiko out. Daisuke and Satoshi just sighed of relief knowing the drama over for the mean time…

Dark and Krad had just woken up to find themselves sleeping on separate beds in a massive room with nothing else in it. They spotted each other, immediately starting to fight.

"What's going on Krad?" Dark hissed as he glared, Krad only smirked.

"Now Dark, why must you always blame me, it's not like I know anyway" Krad snickered. The giant gold doors opened up to show a woman with layered silver hair wearing a long red kimono and a black cat with green cat eyes trailing after her.

"Hello you two, you must be the one's Lyte and Night sent." The women said as she as she sat on one of the bed, her cat jumping on her lap, meowing at the two men.

"Who are you and where am I?!" Dark asked, really pissed off at the lady's casualness.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Kara, this is my cat Kurai, and this is my memory shop." She said with a smirk as Dark and Krad just stared at her.

"We'd better go on ahead, sorry about the trouble we've caused." Rio said as she and Sakura exited the house, Satoshi hade left earlier since his driver came to pick him up.

"It's ok, you didn't cause any problems, bye!" Daisuke said nervously as they left.

At the house…

"Where were you?! You've been gone for 3 hours, I was so worried!" Kakeru pretend cried as he gave both girls a big hug, Rio growled and Sakura hugged back.

"Rio, are you alright, you're cheek is a little swollen," Kisa said as she gave her a small bag of ice and guided the girls to the couch.

_**Here are the roles in the friendship group:**_

Kisa-mother

Daichi-father

Haru-son

Rio-daughter

Sakura and Kakeru-wacky cracked up uncle and aunt who are really aliens sent to destroyed the makers up cheese

(Sorry, just something I thought you'd might like to know.)

"So what happened to you?" Haru asked flopping down next to Rio eating an apple.

They girls told them how Emiko had hit her after she found out about what happened to Dark (and Krad). Haru and Daichi glared at the behind Rio and if that was Emiko. Then they told how Night and Lyte accidentally knocked Emiko out, this made Kakeru and Kisa giggle a little.

"I never like Emiko; she was always rude to you Kakeru and Aunt Risa." Daichi said as he started to leave the room, Kisa following (where are they going?).

"Oh Kakeru, it's our turn to make dinner, come one!" Sakura said, grabbing Kakeru arm, leaving Rio and Haru alone.

"I'd better get this band-" Rio said, interrupted when she was pulled back down on the couch, she turned about only to be face the face with a smirking Phantom.

**Author's Note: Oh No! What does Phantom have in store for our little Rio?! Stay tunes to find out!**


	6. Good Night

Author's Note: OH MY GAWD

**Author's Note: OH MY GAWD!! I haven't updated this story since last year! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**VERY IMPORTANT!- One of my OC's name was Kaito, but in the previous chapter I accidently called him Phantom since Kaito is Japanese for Phantom, so to make it easier I'll call him Phantom.**

—**Characters—**

White Wings-sister artwork of the Black Wings

Rio Hiwatari-older twin, tamer of Lyte, half on the White Wings

Kakeru Hiwatari-younger twin of Rio

Sakura Niwa-younger twin, tamer of Night, half of the White Wings

Daichi Niwa-older twin of Sakura

Haru Seehara-older twin, tamer of Phantom-keeper of the White Wings

Kisa Seehara-younger twin

—**Couples—**

Rio HiwatariXHaru Seehara-very entertaining,

Kakeru HiwatariXSakura Niwa-very funny

Daichi NiwaXKisa Seehara-very sweet

--

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Rio said as Phantom pinned her down to the couch.

"I heard about what happened at that old lady's house." Phantom said angrily, referring to Emiko as he lightly touched Rio semi swollen cheek, she winced, Phantom narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, my tomorrow morning it will have gone down completely."

He didn't believe her; she wiggled out of his grip and got up for the couch and started walking only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Phantom lowered his head until his mouth was an inch away from her ear.

"Alright, but if you need anything, _**I'll be here**_**…**" His breath hit her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He smirked, then transferred back into Haru, who immediately let go of Rio and ran up the stairs, apologizing repeatedly.

Not wanting to deal with Haru, Rio decided to sleep on the couch.

_I swear Lyte; your lover is a perv._

Lyte chucked and answered back in her liquid smooth British accent.

_**Hey, I never said he was my lover…**_

_What's wrong if you __**are**__ his lover?_

Silence suddenly engulfed them; Rio raised her eyebrow as Lyte grew suddenly serious.

_**Let's just say it isn't safe if Phantom chooses between Night and me.**_

_Why? Will something happen?_

_**I can't tell you now, but I can say one thing-be careful, if you, especially, become too close to him, I cannot guaranty the Niwa girl will be safe. **_

_What? What does Sakura have to do about this?!_

_**Hush. I cannot tell you, you'll find out sooner or later. **_

Lyte's tone of voice signaled that that was the end of the conversation. Rio just sighed and fell asleep, suspicion swirling around in her head.

--

Sakura's Dream

"_She was never gonna make it…"_

_"Poor thing, never even had a chance…"_

"_She should have gotten out while she could…"_

_"What do you mean? She was in love with him!"_

"_You should be able to choose survival over love."_

_"Hush Matsudo, you should say that at her funeral."_

"_Did Emiko have the guts to come?"_

_"No, I guess she felt guilty for Ms. Hikari's death."_

"_She should! Both she and Kosuke!"_

"_How were they supposed to know this would happen, Night and Phantom kept their identities secret"_

"_Let's just hope this doesn't happen again…"_

_Sudden the two women clothed in black mourning who has been talking disappeared as a foul stench so strong it make Sakura's nose burn and eyes water sprung. She suddenly saw a huge warped animal, it's broken and crushed bones could be seen though his translucent skin and small patched of fur. Its eyes were a flaming red that bleed heavily. It had no nose, only a hole where it would be and its teeth were twisted into each other. It snarled as Sakura as she remained still, paralyzed in fear, as it slowly crawled towards her, the smell getting worse and the monster looking more and more terrifying that she passed out. _

Sakura woke up, panting, and she looked around the rom to see if the monster had followed her.

Relived to see she was the alone, she got up, her legs feeling like jelly, as she proceeded down the hall to the stairs.

A wave of terror passed through her as she saw something move on the couch, the moonlight showed blue hair and as she walked closer, she saw it was Rio sleeping.

_Oh good…it was nothing, why am I so scared, it was just a nightmare, that's all, a little snack and I'll feel all better. _

She took a bottle of water out of the fridge and Rice Krispies bar, then sat down at the meal table and looked around. The house held the same evil silence that was in her dream; it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to rest if she stays inside the house. She grabbed her black coat that she wore when she fell threw the time relapse. The clock tower in the middle of the own struck midnight as she walked down to the beach.

_Maybe now I'll be able to rest._

--

_You ok Daisuke?_

He sighed as he tiredly answered Dark

_**Yea, yea, let's just get home quickly, I have school tomorrow.**_

_Alright then, I'll use a short cut._

Dark flew east into he was over the beach, only a kilometer away from the house. He stopped though, when he saw someone sitting on a cluster of boulders overlooking the ocean.

"Well it seems someone's up a little past their bedtime." Dark teased as Sakura turned around to see him.

"FYI-I don't have a bedtime and besides, what are you doing up so late, it's a school night." She got up and walked towards him.

"I was out for a theft, I was returning back home when I saw you, why are you here." Sakura paused, thinking of an excuse.

"I needed to think, a lot has happened."

"'A lot' is an understatement. You gonna be alright?"

"I hope so." Dark gave her a sad smile and ruffled her hair as he called With who had been resting on some of the rocks.

"See you later!" he said as he flew away.

"Ya…bye…" Sakura said as she walked back to the house.

--

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and sullen, I wan't feeling the happy vibe I usually have.**

**I hope you all read my stories, especially my new one **_**The Memoirs of Strange Adolescence **_** if you guys have any suggestions to make and of my stories better, go one, I'm open to anything!**


End file.
